


Snow Love

by minseonqs



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, gongtang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseonqs/pseuds/minseonqs
Summary: In which Seongmin always want to be with Taeyoung to go to the park during weekends and holidays.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Snow Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing here and in general (so i don't think anyon will read this) i've been planning to write this since forever and since I don't have anything for youngtae's birthday i just decided to post this today (his birthday). dedicated to all gongtangists. this is set in winter so i hope you will get that winter vibe. i hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> ps. sorry if you see any typo, wrong spelling words and also wrong grammar sentences

_

“good morning aunt kim” a kid from the door shouted. A door closing can be heard after. 

“good morning seongmin” a lady that seongmin called aunt kim answered from the kitchen.

Seongmin went to the kitchen and sees aunt kim preparing something. Aunt kim then put cookies and two cups of milk on a food tray.

Aunt kim then gave the other glass to seongmin which seongmin respond with a thank you and smiled after. 

he was about to drink the milk when he realized something. There’s a cookie and a milk which taeyoung wants to eat every morning

“is taeyoung still sleeping?” he asked.

“It’s either he’s still sleeping or he’s already awake but too lazy to get up.” 

“can I bring this to him instead?” he asked while holding the food tray with cookies and two cups of milk in it.

“yes go ahead. Be careful on the stairs.”

“I will.” He said while walking, going upstairs.

Meanwhile, in his room taeyoung is peacefully sleeping while having the blanket all over his body.

“Oh wow, what a sight. He’s still sleeping at this hour.”

That voice is loud enough to make taeyoung awake from his sleep. He looked at the clock and stare at seongmin.

“It’s only 10 o’clock in the morning, Ahn Seongmin.”

“Almost lunch.”

“it’s still morning what are you saying?” he looked at his table. There’s cookies and a cup of milk waiting for him to eat them. When he looked at seongmin again, he’s already enjoying his cup of milk and cookies. He didn’t notice that he’s holding them since earlier.

“why are you here?” he asked before he took his milk and cookies.

“to wake you up from your sleep” seongmin seriously said, still enjoying his cup of milk and cookies.

“are you serious?”

Seongmin laughed.

“of course I’m not, idiot.”

“I want you to go with me at the park.”

“again?”

“Yes. So you can get out of your room after many days.,”

“Don’t pretend I wasn’t with you there 3 days ago.”

“alright alright”

“why me of all people?”

“because you’re my best friend.”

“how about minhee and hyeongjun? They’re your best friends too.”

“did you forget that they’re in their respective hometowns?” seongmin unbelievably asked. Taeyoung became speechless. He may or may not forgot that minhee and hyeongjun will spend the holiday in suncheon and tongyeong respectively.

“you’re really unbelievable taeyoung, how can you forget that? Didn’t we have a group call yesterday? Do you think we will do it if our houses are just beside each other?”

“okay, I’m sorry.” Taeyoung said before seongmin’s nag will turn into a lecture.

“you really need to get some fresh air so you will have an idea about what’s happening in your surroundings”

“don’t make it seem like im living under a rock.”

Seongmin laughed.

“you kind of like that.”

“stop little kid.”

Seongmin stop laughing and glared at taeyoung.

And it’s taeyoung who just laughed it off.

“stop calling me that if you want to have a good day.” Seongmin stood up.

“I’ll just go downstairs to eat with aunt.”

“don’t you have your own house and your own mom?”

“I have but I should not reject a grace.” Seongmin said then went out of taeyoung’s room.

“get ready okay?” his last words before going downstairs

Taeyoung just shrugged. He can’t reject his childhood best friend anyway. Going to the park also refreshes his mind even for a while.

\------

“careful on the road kids”

“mom the park is not that far away here”

“still” His mom said and make an eye contact with her son which he respoded with only a sigh. He knows he can’t win against his mom.

The two started walking but seongmin is more faster.

“Are you really that energetic at this cold weather?” 

“is it already a sin to just be energetic at this cold weather?” seongmin raises a brow.

“nevermind. You’re always like that anyway.”

“like what?”

“that energetic.”

“I will take that as a compliment”

“whatever”

Some more chitchat happened while going to the park and after minutes have passed they finally arrived there.

“finally” seongmin gladly said.

They find the seat where seongmin always sits to and since they’re the only two on the park (after observing the surroundings) no one is sitting in seongmin’s favorite spot.

Seongmin then run and sit when he already reached it, he closed his eyes to feel the wind coming to their direction.

Meanwhile, taeyoung just sits beside him and can’t believe what he was seeing beside him.

“And here we go again” he internally said to himself.

Taeyoung also tried to closed his eyes and feel the wind. It somehow relax his mind.

“It feels good right?” he somewhat startled at seongmin’s voice, maybe he was too feeling it.

He looked at seongmin and he’s starting to draw already….starting from sketch.

“Not bad at all.” After what he said, no one among them talked. It was a peaceful moment. Not that they don’t have any topic to talk about. The vibe they’re getting makes them relax and just do what they want, seongmin is drawing and taeyoung is feeling the fresh air.

After an hour or two, they decided to leave since it’s nearly lunch already. The moment they stood up, white small circles starting to drop.

The both of them were confused.

“Is this snow?” Seongmin amazingly asked.

“It is.” Taeyoung said.

Seongmin playfully turn around, happy with the snow.

“I guess we have to stay for a while” Taeyoung internally said.

He looked at seongmin who is happily enjoying the snow falling. He smiled.

He then feel something he didn’t feel before (as far as he know). His heart beat in unusual way. He can’t breathe? He can. He has a heart problem? No, he doesn’t have. He asked himself what could possiby go wrong with his heart beating that fast.

He looked at Seongmin.

“S-seongmin, I think we should go back to our houses now.” Seongmin then stopped at what he was doing.

Taeyoung walked already, leaving seongmin behind. Seongmin feels there something going on with his childhood best friend but he chose to ignore it as he might be wrong.

They chitchat and chitchat while going back home and taeyoung keeps stuttering for whatever the reason he don’t know. Taeyoung just keep cursing internally because he doesn’t even know to himself why he was stuttering while he was just talking to seongmin.

And Seongmin thinks Taeyoung is sick so maybe that’s why he wants to go home already and why he was stuttering while talking to him.

As they’re already in the front of their respective houses, they bid goodbyes to each other and taeyoung is still stuttering in which he cursed himself internally.

Taeyoung’s wondering what’s wrong with him all night. He knows to himself that he didn’t feel sick and if he has heart problems, he will observe himself for a few days and talk about it to his mom.

He didn’t get enough sleep for thinking about it the whole night.

Taeyoung spend most of his free time (when taking a break for playing video games) thinking about why his heart felt that way the other day.

Four days have passed and taeyoung can’t still stop thinking about it.

\------

It was afternoon and he just decided to sleep since he doesn’t want to play video games for a while.

He wake up after three hours of sleeping. He was so shocked that he almost had a heart attack because there was a person standing at his door.

“Gosh Seongmin I almost had a heart attack.” He then realized that he didn’t stutter.

“Not my fault you’re a scaredy cat.”

“Anyways, I supposed you’re already feeling well now.”

“Y-yes.” He cursed to himself as he thought him stuttering is already gone.

“You know you can admit if you still don’t feel well.”

“I’m not sick tho.”

“then why did you answer yes to my question earlier?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re really unbelievable.”

“What are you doing here by the way? Trying to destroy me from my peaceful sleep?”

“Yes.” Seongmin said then smiled teasingly 

Taeyoung just found himself saying cute internally.

“What?” taeyoung asked to himself loudly.

“It was supposed to be for myself only.” Taeyoung internally said.

Seongmin was confused at him.

“What what?” he asked.

“I said…what? Are you really serious ahn seongmin?”

“Of course not, idiot. I don’t even know you were sleeping when I got here.”

“Then what are you doing here?” 

“Ah, I feel worried about you. So I decided to go here after thinking for days.”

Taeyoung didn’t just believe what he said.

“You know you can just go here anytime why are you even thinking about it.?” 

“I-I just want. Am I not allowed to think about it?” he stutters but it seems like he is mad so taeyoung won’t find something wrong about him stuttering.

“Woah chill…you’re always barging in our house so I’m surprised to know that you think about getting here for days.” Taeyoung laughed a bit.

“Yah! I still have shame”

“sure jan”

“Now that you don’t even feel sick at the start, maybe we can go to the park?” taeyoung was really going to say no but there’s already a puppy eyes of seongmin trying to convince him to go to the park with him.

“Fine.”

There’s no much snow so Aunt Kim allowed them to go outside and with that seongmin happily walked to the park with taeyoung.

They’re now in Seongmin’s favorite spot, they cleaned it before sitting as there was snow on it. Again, according to their observation they’re the only people in the park. Luckily, there’s no heavy snow storm these days.

Seongmin just let out a sigh which taeyoung didn’t know why because he’s usually to feel the air the moment they got here.

“What’s with that sigh?” Taeyoung asked.

“I want to make a snowman but there’s no enough snow so I think I will just draw today.”

“You can do it next time. For now, feel the fresh air before you draw so you can feel happy eventhough you can’t make a snow today.” Taeyoung said which seongmin followed. He closes his eyes and began to feel the fresh air. 

Taeyoung could only look at him. Admiring every detail of the latter’s face. His beautiful mole, his eyes currently closed, his boopable nose and everything about him.

Taeyoung managed to stop himself from looking before seongmin could notice or before he opens his eyes.

They decided to go home after an hour since the sun already settled. 

After walking for few minutes, they’re already in front of their houses which is just beside each other.

They faced each other to bid their goodbyes. As taeyoung was looking at seongmin, he realized that what he feels that day already happened to him but he just chose to ignore it then he felt it again like it was the first time. And now, he is sure about his feelings. 

Seongmin is smiling at him and that time the street light turned on and he seems like an angel from the heaven.

“Seongmin.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you know that you have such a beautiful smile?”

“What are you saying Kim Taeyoung?” Seongmin’s heart beat like there’s something.

“And that’s what I like about you the most….no I like everything about you.” And that time, seongmin’s world kinda stopped. 

“Why are you like that?” He asked. It seems like his best friend is confessimg to him but he might be wrong.

“because I like you.”

“W-what?”

“Sorry for a sudden confession. I just realized I have this feeling a long time ago but I chose to ignore it but I somehow felt that way like it’s the first time a few days ago.”

“You idiot!” Taeyoung became confused as what seongmin said to him. Did he reject his confession by calling him idiot? He asked to himself.

“I also have that feeling since a long time ago but I chose to set it aside because it might affect our friendship. Don’t you know how worried am I when I think you were sick? I thought it’s because of me always wanting to go to the park with you. I even get more courage to tell you to go the park earlier.” 

Taeyoung just smiled at him.

“Why are you smiling you fool?”

“Because I’m a fool for you.”

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” taeyoung asked.

“What?”

“like “I like you too taeyoung”?” 

“Was my word earlier not enough?”

“come on, I said I like you earlier after many words I said.

Seongmin take a deep breathe. Trying to take courage from it so he won’t stutter.

“I like you too kim taeyoung.”


End file.
